


Crazy

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Meetings, M/M, Prompt Fill, Soulmates, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 90s Books prompt:Hawaii Five-0, Danny Williams, The Chosen (LJ Smith, 1997)In which Danny makes an unexpected discovery while searching for the vampire who killed his brother.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 25
Kudos: 103
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сумасшествие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363252) by [fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020), [Urtica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica)



_You know when I look in your eyes I go crazy_  
 _No my heart just can't hide that old feelin' inside_  
(Paul Davis)

Danny kept to the shadows, preferring not to be seen until he was ready. A passing rainstorm had left Launa’ana Avenue gleaming darkly, neon reflections rippling and wavering under his feet. Heavy bass beats were thumping out from the clubs, where people waited in lines for the chance to get in.

Club Sânge was the one Danny was watching. Outwardly it was indistinguishable from the other clubs along the avenue – same bass beat, same line of scantily clad women and leather-clad men trying to get in, same garish neon sign. The one thing that set that particular club apart was the thing most people would never even know.

Vampires.

They existed in the shadows, the same place Danny started calling home when he’d decided to start hunting them. Vampires were monsters and they all deserved to die, especially the one who’d killed his brother.

It turned out there was a whole other world that existed beside the one Danny had thought he knew so well. A night world inhabited by witches and vampires and shape-shifters. A secret world. He was part of it now, trained as a vampire hunter. Chosen, they said, because he’d been born with the ability to resist the mind control that all vampires used on humans.

Danny would get vengeance for Matty. All he needed to do was get into Club Sânge, slip into the back room, and get a look at the ledger of vampire names and aliases until he found the one he was looking for. Nothing to it.

The first step was getting past the bouncer. Danny couldn’t figure out the criteria he was using to choose who got to go in and who got turned away. Maybe it was a blood thing. The guy certainly seemed impervious to the men and women who were trying to turn things in their favor using seductive means.

Time to get noticed.

Danny stepped out into the street, walking confidently and purposefully toward the club. He had on his tightest pair of jeans and a snug button-down shirt with the first few buttons undone. He knew he looked good, and different enough from the young kids in their leather pants and mesh shirts to draw attention. He cut straight to the head of the line, ignoring the protests from the people who’d been waiting.

The bouncer held up his hand. “Where do you think you’re going?”

He was a vampire, Danny could tell. It was a feeling he got, more than any outward clues from the guy’s appearance. He was wearing black cargo pants and a black shirt so tight he looked like he might burst out of it any second. Tall, muscled but not swole, he was stupidly good-looking. (Danny always wondered if vampires just chose really sexy people to turn, or if average people got sexier as a result of being turned.)

“In there,” Danny said.

“You’re a little old for this club, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, grandpa,” a kid behind Danny said. “Go home.”

“One, I’m in no way old enough to be a grandpa. Two, I’m not going to throw myself at anyone just to get into a club and have an adult beverage.”

The bouncer’s lip twitched, like he might have wanted to smile. 

“There are quieter places to get an adult beverage.”

“Maybe so,” Danny conceded. “But I hear you have some choice entertainment in there.”

That was open to interpretation. According to Danny’s research, Club Sânge had male and female dancers that wore just enough to cover their indecent bits, and also a live sex show on random nights. He’d bet anything there were public blood lettings, too. Ones the ‘volunteers’ would be made to forget all about afterwards.

The bouncer gave him a once-over. “You don’t look the type.”

“I like to defy expectations.”

Danny made another move toward the door and this time the bouncer put his hand on Danny’s chest to stop him.

The entire universe ground to a halt, anything that could breathe holding its breath. Danny looked into the bouncer’s stormy gray-green eyes and saw eternity.

“Just my fucking luck,” he gasped.

They’d told him, the seers who worked with the vampire hunters. They’d seen it in his cards, in the lines of his palms. He was destined to find his soulmate, and he’d know the second they made contact.

No-one mentioned that his soulmate would be a fucking vampire. Or that Danny would know just from one touch that his name was Steve and he’d been turned during the bombing of Pearl Harbor in 1941.

Steve. What kind of name was that for a vampire?

Steve flashed just a little fang as he grinned. “Aren’t you kind of short to be a hunter?”

Clearly his plan for the evening had to be bagged, now that his cover was blown. Besides, he had other things to think about besides revenge. At least for one night.

“The universe has a fucked-up sense of humor,” he said.

The smart move would be to walk away, regroup, and come at the problem of getting that name from a different angle. But all he wanted was to touch Steve, be close to him, know him in a way he’d never wanted to know a single other person on the planet. It was terrifying and annoying in equal measure.

“You’re telling me,” Steve said agreeably. 

Danny had a mission. A plan. A vendetta.

Danny also now had a vampire for a soulmate. And so he put revenge temporarily on the back burner and agreed to go someplace a bit more private with Steve to figure things out.

“This is wrong,” Danny said the first time they kissed.

“I hate you,” Danny said the first time they fucked.

“Don’t you dare die on me,” Danny said when Steve was inexpertly staked by a rookie hunter.

“I love you,” Danny said when Steve helped him finally avenge Matty’s death.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I never read this book, but this fic was informed by the summary I read about it on Amazon. Plus, wouldn’t that just be Danny’s luck to find out his soulmate is a vampire? He’ll never get over it. LOL!
> 
> About Club Sânge, Google assures me that sânge means blood in Romanian.


End file.
